


pahimakas

by astrum199x, svtfiloficfest



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Seventeen members mentioned
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrum199x/pseuds/astrum199x, https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest
Summary: "Bigyan mo ako ng isang linggo. Gusto ko maramdaman mo kung gaano kita kamahal. Bumalik tayo sa umpisa at pagkatapos ng isang linggo saka ka magdesisyon kung ilalaban ko pa 'to o kailangan ko na talaga sumuko."
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, mentioned
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	pahimakas

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** LOMI053  
>  **OPM:** Walang Hanggan - Quest  
>  **Disclaimer: Hindi ang svtfiloficfest o mga mod ang mga manunulat ng kathang ito. Ang mga may-akda ay ita-tag sa araw ng reveals (tatlong araw pagkatapos ma-post ang lahat ng akda.)** Ang mga karakter sa kathang ito ay nakabase sa sariling paglalarawan ng may-akda at hindi nito nirerepresenta kung sino ang mga artista sa kanilang totoong buhay. Hindi layunin ng may-akda ang saktan sila, ang kanilang mga pamilya, o kanilang mga kaibigan. Ang kathang ito at ang mga orihinal na karakter ay pag-aari ng may akda. 
> 
> **Note ni Otor:** Salamat sa pagbigay saakin ng pagkakataon na makapag-sulat dito. Sana ma-enjoy ninyo ang oda na ito!

“Kuya? Gising ka na ba?” Napamulat ng mata si Jihoon sa narinig na katok sa kanyang pintuan. “Kuya Ji,” ulit ng kapatid niya “gumising ka na kuya, 7AM na oh male-late ka nanaman sa trabaho niyan.”

Tamad na bumangon si Jihoon para pagbuksan ng pinto ang kapatid, “Chan, hindi ako papasok ngayon.”

“Ha, bakit? Masama ba pakiramdam mo? Teka sabihan ko si mama para mapaghandaan ka ng pagkain at gamot.” Hinawakan niya ang braso ng kapatid bago pa ito makaalis, “No need, hindi naman masama pakiramdam ko, tinatamad lang talaga ako mag trabaho ngayon.”

Napakamot ng batok si Chan at nginitan ang kuya, “Akala ko naman ano na nangyari sayo e tinatamad ka lang pala. Tara na sa baba kumain na tayo ng breakfast.”

Pagdating sa dining area ay nakita niya ang magulang nila na nakaupo na at hinihintay nalang sila.

“Good morning my babies.” Napabuntong hininga naman si Chan sa sinabi ng nanay nila at sumagot, “Mama naman e, hindi na kami baby.” Humalakhak ang tatay nila at iginiya na sila para maupo at makakain na.

“Jihoon anak, pansin ko lang matagal nang hindi bumibisita si Soonyoung dito ah?” Napatigil si Jihoon sa tanong ng tatay nila. _Nice timing, Pa._ “Ah….busy lang sa trabaho Pa.” Tumango ang tatay nila at mukhang na-convince naman sa sagot niya. But not his mother. Nilingon ni Jihoon ang ina at may malungkot itong ngiti na para bang alam niya ang nararamdaman ni Jihoon. “Ji, let’s talk later okay?” _Oh shit._

Pagkatapos kumain ay bumalik na si Jihoon sa kwarto niya para tumulala at mag-muni muni.

_Soonyoung. Kumusta ka Soonyoung?_

“Jihoon?” Napalingon si Jihoon sa pintuan at naalalang kakausapin nga pala siya ng nanay niya.

“Hindi ka papasok sa trabaho?” tanong ng mama niya pagkaupo sa tabi niya.

“Hindi muna ‘Ma, tinatamad ako e.” Natatawa ito sa sagot ng anak.

“Hmm…okay kung kailangan mo ng pahinga, magpahinga ka lang. Napansin ko rin na madalas kang ma-late nitong mga nakaraang araw kaya siguro nga pagod ka na sa trabaho. O…may problema ka bang iba?”

Doon na napatingin si Jihoon sa kanyang ina. _Iba talaga ang maternal instinct ni Mama._

“Ah wala naman Ma, medyo hindi lang kasi kami nakakapag usap ng madalas at maayos ni Soonyoung.” Tumatango ito sa sagot niya. Ngunit may malungkot pa rin itong tingin. “Jihoon anak, malaki ka na, kayo ni Soonyoung. Naniniwala akong alam niyo na kung paano aayusin ang mga problema niyo.” Nagpatuloy ang kanyang ina. “Minsan mahirap magdesisyon lalo kapag hindi tugma ang sinasabi ng isip at puso mo. Pero timbangin mong maigi ang mga desisyon mo dahil hindi lang ikaw ang maapektuhan, kundi siya rin.”

Nangiti si Jihoon sa payo ng mama niya. “Ang seryoso naman, Ma.”

“Aba ayoko lang na may nalulungkot sa mga baby ko. I just want the best for you, alam mo ‘yan.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_3/4/2020 9:37AM_

**_Good morning, babe._ **

_3/4/2020 1:39PM_

**_Hi._ **

****

_3/7/2020 9:41AM_

**_Babe._ **

**** _3/7/2020 10:09AM_

_**Hi! Papasok ka na?**_

_3/7/2020 10:11AM_

**_Yep. Ingat ka sa work. Love you._ **

_3/7/2020 11:00AM_

_**Okay. Love you too.**_

_4/4/2020 8:01AM_

**_Morning!_ **

_4/4/2020 08:01AM_

**_Babe_ **

**_Saan ka?_ **

_4/4/2020 08:03AM_

_**Nasa studio, why?**_

_4/4/2020 08:04AM_

**_Wala lang._ **

**_Anong oras ka uuwi?_ **

_4/4/2020 08:04AM_

_**Hmm, mga 3:00 siguro? Wala naman na ako masyado ginagawa.**_

**_Konting recording nalang._ **

_4/4/2020 08:05AM_

**_Okay! Sunduin kita mamaya. Punta ako ng 2:30._ **

_4/4/2020 08:06AM_

**_Alright! See you later, babe. Kaso mukha akong nakapambahay Soonyoung_ **

**_kaya kung ide-date mo ako sa kung saan, pag isipan mo munang maigi._ **

_4/4/2020 08:06AM_

**_HAHAHA Okay lang yan babe. Ikaw pa rin ang pinaka cute sa paningin ko kahit naka shorts at tsinelas ka lang palagi. See you later._ **

_6/15/2020 7:10AM_

**_Good morning birthday boy! Happy birthday, babe. I love you._ **

_6/15/2020 7:11AM_

**_Good morning pretty baby. Thank you! Samgyup tayo mamaya?I love you too!!!_ **

_6/15/2020 7:11AM_

**_Alam mong hindi ako tatanggi diyan._ **

_7/12/2020 2:50PM_

**_Babe._ **

**_Hi._ **

_7/12/2020 2:52PM_

**_Oh?_ **

**_Himala ah._ **

_7/12/2020 2:53PM_

**_???_ **

**_Himala?_ **

_7/12/2020 2:53PM_

**_Himala nag message ka._ **

**** _7/12/2020 2:54PM_

**_Ha?_ **

_7/12/2020 2:54PM_

**_Wala, nevermind._ **

_7/12/2020 2:55PM_

**_Sorry._ **

**_Kung nawawalan nanaman ako ng time._ **

_7/12/2020 2:57PM_

**_Okay lang. Sanay naman na ako._ **

_7/12/2020 2:57PM_

**_‘Yun nga e. Hindi ka dapat masanay na ganyan._ **

_Seen_

_7/30/2020 6:55AM_

**_Good morning, babe._ **

_Seen_

_8/6/2020 7:00PM_

**_Babe!_ **

_8/6/2020 7:05PM_

**_Oh?_ **

_8/6/2020 7:05PM_

**_Nasa studio ka pa?_ **

_8/6/2020 7:06PM_

**_Yep._ **

**_Bakit?_ **

_8/6/2020 7:07PM_

**_Wala lang._ **

_8/6/2020 7:07PM_

**_Ok._ **

_“Soonyoung, paano tayo umabot sa ganitong sitwasyon?” Sambit ni Jihoon sa sarili nang basahing muli ang ilan sa mga naging usapan nila ni Soonyoung ng mga nakaraang buwan. Hindi alam ni Jihoon kung bakit at paano nagkaganoon ang dating masaya nilang relasyon. Naging abala ba sila masyado sa trabaho? Nawalan ng gana? May nagustuhang iba?_

_Ilang buwan nang pakiramdam ni Jihoon na hindi na sila magkasintahan dahil sa dalang ng kanilang pag uusap at pagkikita. Pero alam niya sa puso niya na mahal niya si Soonyoung. Mahal na mahal. At ganoon din ang nararamdaman nito para sakanya. Alam niya dahil si Soonyoung ‘yan e. Si Soonyoung na grabe magmahal. Pero kung mahal nila ang isa’t isa, bakit nagkaganito? Bakit minsan maayos, minsan hindi? Nakakapagod na._

Tahimik na nagpunas ng luha si Jihoon nang maalala ang ilang buwan ng pag aalala sa problema nila ni Soonyoung. _Pagod na ako, babe. Baka eto na talaga ‘yun. Baka hanggang dito nalang tayo. Ayokong sukuan ka, tayo. Pero pagod na ako. Paulit-ulit nalang, para bang wala nang patutunguhan ‘to._ Ilang araw na ring pinag iisipan ni Jihoon ang desisyon niya. Siguro tama nang tapusin na’to.

Pumunta sa isang coffee shop si Jihoon para kitain si Soonyoung. _Eto na siguro talaga ‘yun, Ji._ _Tama nang tapusin na._

Naka-ilang missed call na si Jihoon kay Soonyoung ngunit hindi ito sumasagot. _Kinakabahan ka rin bang harapin ako? Kasi ako oo, hindi ko alam kung saan kukuha ng lakas ng loob na iwan ka kasi Soonyoung ikaw ‘yung lakas ko diba? Kaso humantong tayo sa ganito. Pasensya ka na, mahal._

____________________________________________________________________________________

_“Soonyoung. Hindi ka sumasagot sa tawag ko kaya nag message nalang ako. Sa totoo lang, hindi ko alam kung saan uumpisahan itong mensahe ko sayo. Siguro inaasahan mo na rin ‘to? Sa mga nakaraang buwan alam natin pareho na hindi naging maayos ang relasyon natin. Kung ako ang tatanungin, hindi ko rin alam kung paano nagkaganito. Masaya naman tayo dati ah? Pero eto na ang hangganan. Siguro eto na talaga ang dulo para saatin, Soonyoung. Pasensya ka na mahal kung sumusuko na ako. Pagod na rin ako. Mahal kita pero pagod na ako. Sa nangyayari saatin hindi na ako sigurado kung may patutunguhan pa ba ang lahat ng ‘to. Masakit saakin, sobra. Kasi mahal kita, mahal na mahal pero hanggang dito nalang. Paalam, Soonyoung. Pasensya ka na sa message lang at hindi personal. Sa totoo lang gusto kitang makita ngayon, pero natatakot rin ako. Paalam, Soonyoung. Mahal kita.”_

Naka-ilang ulit na si Soonyoung sa pagbabasa ng mensahe ni Jihoon at ilang beses na rin siyang nagpupunas ng luha sa tatlong araw na pag-iyak. _Mahal mo ako Ji, pero sumuko ka?_ Hindi alam ni Soonyoung ng isasagot kay Jihoon. _Kung pagod ka pwede ka naman magpahinga. Hindi lang tayo maayos Jihoon, pero hindi rin ako basta basta susuko saatin._

Bumangon si Soonyoung para ayusin at kalmahin ang sarili bago nag message kay Jihoon.

“ _Ji, pwede ba tayong magkita?”_

_“Okay”_

Lumakas ang tibok ng puso ni Soonyoung nang makita si Jihoon sa coffee shop na napagkasunduan nila. _Mahal ko._ Ngumiti ng tipid si Jihoon nang maupo ito sa harap niya.

“Naiorder na kita ng paborito mong kape at cheesecake.” Sambit ni Soonyoung at iniayos sa harap ni Jihoon ang mga pagkain. “Thank you.”

Kinakabahan si Soonyoung sa hihilingin niya kay Jihoon pero sabi nga nila ‘it’s now or never’. Hindi susuko si Soonyoung nang hindi lumalaban.

“Ji, gusto mo bang magbakasyon? Sa tingin ko kailangan natin pareho mag unwind.” Napatigil sa pag-inom si Jihoon at gulat na tumingin kay Soonyoung _. Ah shit. Nabigla ko ata siya._

"Soonyoung—"

"Ji," hinawakan ni Soonyoung ang kamay nito at tumingin kay Jihoon gamit ang mga nangungusap na mata “alam kong tinapos mo na ang kung anong meron tayo. Pero hindi ako basta basta susuko. Hindi ko kaya. Mahal kita e. Mahal na mahal." 

Malungkot na tumingin si Jihoon. 

"Para saan pa?" Natahimik si Soonyoung

"Bigyan mo ako ng isang linggo. Gusto ko maramdaman mo kung gaano kita kamahal. Bumalik tayo sa umpisa at pagkatapos ng isang linggo saka ka magdesisyon kung ilalaban ko pa 'to o kailangan ko na talaga sumuko." sambit ni Soonyoung sa kasintahan. _Kasintahan? Sinukuan ka na nga, Soons e. Pero ikaw hindi ka pa susuko. Hindi pa pwede, may pag-asa pa. Nakikita ko sa mga mata mo Jihoon na mahal mo ako._

"Nakapag-desisyon na ako—"

"Huling subok. Ito na ang huling subok natin para maayos ang relasyon natin, Jihoon. " _Pagbigyan mo na ako, mahal. Hindi ko talaga kayang isuko ka nalang ng basta._

Tumingin si Jihoon sakanya at huminga ng malalim. Tinatantya ang bawat salitang lalabas sa kanyang bibig. Salitang magdudulot ng maaaring mga pagbabago sa kanila.

"Okay. Isang linggo.”

Ngumiti si Soonyoung at hinigpitan ang hawak sa kamay ng kasintahan. _Gagawin ko ang makakaya ko para sayo at para saatin._

________________________________________________________________________________

_Kwon Residence, Basco, Batanes_

Kararating lang nina Soonyoung at Jihoon sa rest house na kanilang tutuluyan. Isa ito sa mga properties ng magulang ni Soonyoung. Dati ay madalas siya rito kasama ang kanyang pamilya kapag summer vacation, ngunit simula nang nagka-trabaho ay bihira na lamang siyang makapunta rito. Sa kwarto ni Soonyoung ay may queen size bed, couch na may tiger stuffed toys, TV at isang malaking frame na may larawan nilang dalawa.

Lumabas si Jihoon sa balkonahe at nilanghap ang preskong amoy ng hangin. Naisip niya na maganda ring oportunidad ito para makapag-pahinga sila ni Soonyoung mula sa kani-kaniyang trabaho.

"Ji, kain muna tayo?" Tanong ni Soonyoung na agad naman nyang sinagot ng tango.

Magkahawak kamay silang lumabas ng kwarto at tumungo na sa dining area. Hindi makapaniwala si Soonyoung na hinayaan lang siya ni Jihoon hawakan ang kamay nito kaya hindi rin niya mapigilang mangiti. Pagtapos kumain ay bumalik na sila sa kwarto para mag ayos ng gamit at para pag-usapan ang mga gagawin habang nasa bakasyon.

"Mula bukas pala tayo na ang magluluto, pinauwi ko muna si Manang sakanila." Natawa si Jihoon sa sinabi ni Soonyoung tungkol sa pagluluto. "Tayo? Alam mo naman kung paano ako sa kusina, Soons."

"Okay, ulit. Ako na pala magluluto mula bukas kasi wala sila Manang. Okay na?" Tumango at ngumiti si Jihoon, satisfied sa sinabi ni Soonyoung dahil alam naman niya sa sarili niya na wala siyang maitutulong sa pagluluto maliban sa titigan ang kasintahan.

_Basco Lighthouse_

"Naalala mo ba nung una tayong magkita dito? Napag tripan niyo lang nina Cheol at Mingyu na magbakasyon tapos kasama ko naman si Wonwoo at Seokmin noon kasi tino-tour ko sila rito sa Batanes. Hindi ko malilimutan na natapunan mo ako ng coke noon, Jihoon." Pabiro naming umirap si Jihoon. "Paano ko malilimutan? You were such an asshole that time. Hindi ko naman sinasadya na matapunan ka, bigla bigla ka kasing humihinto sa harap ko e nagmamadali ako maglakad. Si Wonwoo gulat na gulat pa sa tabi mo noon kasi naka-white shirt ka pa tapos ikaw naman galit na galit”

Nagtawanan sila naalala at ipinagpatuloy ang paglalakad sa paligid ng lighthouse.

_Vayang Rolling Hills_

Pareho silang nakaupo sa likod ng pick-up na dala ni Soonyoung at naghihintay sa paglubog ng araw.

“Jihoon,” umpisa ni Soonyoung “what made you decide…. na makipaghiwalay na?”

“Sa tingin mo ba hindi ko pinag-isipan ng maigi ‘yun? Ilang araw kong inisip kung anong sasabihin sayo. Kung anong nangyari saatin at kung ito na ba talaga ang huli. Sobrang daming palaisipan na hindi ko masagot.” Malungkot na tumingin sa papalubog na araw si Jihoon at ipinagpatuloy ang sinasabi. “Ang hirap kasi Soons e, hindi rin tayo nag uusap. Kung mag uusap man, pareho lang na hindi nagkakaintindihan.”

“Paulit-ulit nalang kasi ‘yung nangyayari na pakiramdam ko wala nang patutunguhan itong relasyon natin” patuloy ni Jihoon. _Masakit marinig mula sayo na nawalan ka na ng pag-asa sa relasyon natin, Ji._

“Sa tingin mo ba, tatanggapin ko nalang agad ang desisyon mo?” _Kasabay ng paglubog ng araw ay ang paglaho ng munting pag-asa na maibalik tayo sa dati. Pero hindi ako susuko hangga’t may bagong bukas na bumubuhay sa pag-asa na iyon at hangga’t kaya kong lumaban._ “Mahirap din para saakin, Jihoon. Kasi kung ganyan ang nararamdaman mo, ganyan rin ako.Gulong gulo at hindi naiitindihan kung paano tayo humantong sa ganito. Alam mo, nasasaktan ako na mag-memessage ka lang kapag may problema ka tapos doon lang tayo nakakapag usap ng matagal. Kasi kadalasan, kapag nag message ka at nagreply ako, wala nang kasunod. Hindi katulad ng dati na ang dami nating napag-uusapan.”

Hinawakan ni Jihoon ang kamay ni Soonyoung at sumandal sa balikat nito. “Pasensya ka na, masyado lang din talaga ako maraming ginagawa at inaalala kaya kapag nakakausap kita, pagod ako.” _Hindi ba, dapat saakin ka kumukuha ng lakas? Bakit pagdating saakin, pagod ka na?_

_Kwon Residence, Basco, Batanes_

Naghahanda ng hapunan si Soonyoung habang si Jihoon naman ay nanonood lang sa kanya. Medyo naiilang si Soonyoung dahil ngayon lang ulit sila naging malapit ng ganito.

“Ji, quit staring. Ano gusto mong ulam?” Tanong nalang ni Soonyoung para mabawasan ang pagkailang. Paglingon niya kay Jihoon ay naka-ismid ito. “Ikaw. Pwede ka bang ulamin?” _Ano?_ “Jihoon,” nanghihinang tugon ni Soonyoung sa kasintahan “huwag mo akong hinahamon ha Lee Jihoon.”

Napahalakhak naman ng malakas si Jihoon sa sagot ni Soonyoung sakanya. “Nagbibiro lang ako, Soons sige na kahit naman ano iluto mo ayos lang saakin.”

_Chawa Viewdeck_

**♫** _Nitong umaga lang, pagkalambing-lambing  
Ng iyong mga matang hayop kung tumingin  
Nitong umaga lang, pagkagaling-galing  
Ng iyong sumpang walang aawat sa atin_ **♫**

Nagmamaneho si Soonyoung patungong Chawa Viewdeck kung saan napagdesisyunan nilang doon pumunta ngayong araw. Pareho silang naka sneakers dahil kakailanganin nilang maglakad lakad bago makapunta sa mismong lugar na may napakagandang view.

**♫** _O, kay bilis naman maglaho ng  
Pag-ibig mo, sinta  
Daig mo pa'ng isang kisapmata_ **♫**

“Daig mo pa ang isang kisapmata” sabay ni Soonyoung sa musika mula sa radyo ng sasakyan.

**♫** _Kani-kanina lang, pagkasaya-saya  
Ng buhay kong bigla na lamang nag-iba_ **♫**

“Jihoon, bakit nga ba nag-iba?” Tanong ni Soonyoung sa katabi ngunit paglingon niya ay nakita niyang nakapikit ang mata nito tila ba nakaidlip sa byahe at sa sarap ng preskong hangin. _Soonyoung, pasensya ka na kung nag-iba na._

“Ji, gising na nandito na tayo.” Tawag ni Soonyoung kay Jihoon matapos i-park ang sasakyan. Naglakad na sila papunta sa mismong viewdeck at hindi makapaniwala si Jihoon sa ganda ng tanawin. Nakagagaan ng pakiramdan marinig ang pagaspas ng alon, huni ng mga ibon at ang yakap ng malamig na hangin.

Nang makarating sila sa mga upuang bato ay agad silang umupo. Tanaw ang malawak na karagatan ay maraming bagay ang pumapasok sa isip ni Soonyoung. _Ji, pinag-iisipan mo rin ba kung anong kahihinatnan ng ginagawa natin ngayon? Kasi sa totoo lang natatakot ako. Natatakot ako na pagkatapos nito, mapupunta lang rin sa wala. Pero kung ano man ang magiging desisyon mo, tatanggapin ko na iyon ngayon._

“Ang ganda dito ‘no?” tanong ni Jihoon na dahilan ng pagtigil ni Soonyoung sa pag-iisip at nilingon ang kasintahan. “Oo, maganda nga.” Sagot niya habang nakatitig kay Jihoon at inaaral ang mukha nito na sobrang pamilyar sakanya ngunit pakiramdam niya ay unti unti na rin niyang nalilimot.

Umayos ng upo si Jihoon at kinuha ang camera para kuhanan ng litrato ang magandang tanawin. Sa halos limang tao nilang magkasintahan at sa ilang beses niyang pagpunta sa bahay bakasyunan ng pamilya ni Soonyoung ay ngayon lang siya nadala nito sa lugar na ito.

Nag-stay pa sila ng isang oras bago bumalik nag drive si Soonyoung patungo sa kung saan. Tinatahak lang nila kung saan man sila dalhin ng kalsada. Bukas ang bintana at nakikinig sa magandang musika.

**♫** _If I am given a second life_

_I may live and breathe differently compared to now_

_Among the streets we’ll walk past each other without knowing_

_I hope we remember each other_

_Even at that time, I’ll go to you_ **♫**

_Katulad ng sinasabi sa liriko ng kanta, sa susunod na habang buhay sana ay maalala natin ang isa’t isa. Kung hindi man sa buhay na ito, sana sa susunod ay itinadhana na tayo. Jihoon mahal kita, kaya lumalaban ako hangga’t kaya ko pa._

_Morong Beach & Nakabuang Arch_

Sa ika-limang araw ay tumungo sila sa Morong Beach, ang huling destinasyon na bibisitahin nila dahil napagkasunduan nilang mas gusto nilang magpahinga na lamang sa bahay sa natitirang dalawang araw.

Tuwing nagbabakasyon ang barkada nila Jihoon at Soonyoung sa Batanes ay palagi nilang pinupuntahan ang sikat na beach dahil sa magandang arko na makikita rito at dahil na rin malapit ito kila Soonyoung.

Naghanda sila (si Soonyoung) ng makakain at nilapag ito sa hinandang beach towel ni Jihoon.

Nakatingin si Jihoon sa Nakabuang Arch ng may maalala. “Soons, naaalala mo ba nung inaasar natin si Wonwoo noon kasi ang tagal niyang sagutin si Mingyu? Nagtago pa siya sa may arch kasi nagtatampo siya sayo.”

Natawa si Soonyoung dahil naalala niya kung paano sila parang mga batang nagtataguan ni Wonwoo noon. Paulit ulit nilang inaasar si Wonwoo dahil pinahihirapan pa si Mingyu e sasagutin din naman pala niya. “Oo. Hindi ko pa magets si Wonwoo noon kasi mahal din naman niya si Mingyu pero hindi pa rin niya sinasagot. Akala ko nga susukuan na siya ni Mingyu e.”

“Hindi nama kasi sapat na mahal mo lang, siguro marami ding iniisip na ibang bagay si Wonwoo noon.”

Natahimik na si Soonyoung at wala nang naisip na maisasagot kay Jihoon. _Alam ko Ji, ganyan din tayo diba? Mahal kaso hindi sapat para manatili sa relasyon._

Naligo, kumain at kumuha ng larawan ang ginawa nila sa buong oras na nasa Morong Beach sila. May iba ring turista na nasa lugar. Mga pamilya, magbabarkada at mga mag-kasintahan. Ngunit hindi tulad ng ibang magkasintahan, sila Soonyoung at Jihoon ay hindi magkalapit at parehong tahimik lang.

_Kwon Residence, Basco, Batanes_

Kinabukasan ay maagang nagising si Jihoon at nakitang wala si Soonyoung sa tabi niya. _Baka nagluluto na ng breakfast._ Naisip niya na mag ikot na lamang sa paligid ng bahay. Pagbaba ay nakita niya ang mga naka display na frames mula sa larawan nilang mag-anak, sa pamilya ng nakatatandang kapatid ni Soonyoung, picture ng barkada hanggang sa larawan nilang dalawa. Naging mabuti ang pamilya nito sakanya at itinuring na rin siyang parang anak. Pareho silang may masayang pamilya na hindi nagsasawang sumusuporta sa mga pangarap nila sa buhay at sa relasyon nila. Nung una ay medyo hindi sang-ayon ang tatay ni Jihoon, ngunit ng magtagal ay lumabot na ang puso nito kay Soonyoung. _Sino bang hindi? Ako nga ang bilis nahulog e._

Lumabas si Jihoon sa veranda at nakita si Soonyoung na nakatingin sakanya habang nakaupo sa isang hammock. Niyaya siya nito sa tabi niya na agad naman pinuntahan ni Jihoon. Pagkaupo sa tabi ni Soonyoung ay agad siya nitong niyakap ng mahigpit. “I missed having you this close to me, Ji. Sa ilang buwan na hindi tayo maayos, ilang beses kong inaalala kung ano ang pakiramdam na mahawakan ka ng ganito kalapit dahil pakiramdam ko nakakalimutan ko na iyon.” _It feels weird to be this close to him. Jihoon has been my home for the past five years. Pero ngayon? Hindi ko na alam._ Yumakap pabalik si Jihoon sakanya ngunit hindi ito nagsalita.

**♫** _Gulong-gulo ang puso  
Saan ba 'to patungo?  
'Di ko alam  
'Di ko alam_ **♫**

Dahan dahang dinuyan ang hammock habang hawak si Jihoon at nagsimulang kumanta. Malakas ang tibok ng puso at iniisip ng mabuti ang mga sasabihin. Sa ilang araw nilang magkasama, naramdaman ni Soonyoung kung ano ba ang desisyon ni Jihoon.

“Ji,” mahinahong umpisa ni Soonyoung **“** happy endings are the only endings I believe in. Pero sa tingin ko kailangan ko nang baguhin ang paniniwala na iyon.” Unti unting hinawakan ni Soonyoung ang kamay ni Jihoon. Ramdam niyang nanlalamig ito, maaring dahil alam niya kung anong patutunguhan ng usapan nilang ito.

“Ang sabi natin walang hanggan, pero bakit nandito tayo sa dulo?” Nanghihinang sambit ni Soonyoung.

“Alam kong sinabi ko na pagkatapos ng isang linggo saka mo sabihin ang desisyon mo. Pero Jihoon, ayoko na ring maghintay. Masyado nang masakit kung patatagalin ko pa.”

“Soonyoung….” Naluluhang nilingon ni Jihoon ang kasintahan. Hindi alam kung ano ang sasabihin. Hindi alam kung paano papawiin ang sakit.

“Sa totoo lang, nung nagsabi kang maghiwalay na tayo gusto kong isuko nalang din kasi nahihirapan at napapagod na rin ako. Pero parang mas mahirap ‘yung wala ka, Ji. Mas hindi ko kakayanin ‘yun.”

“Soons, patawad. Sinubukan ko rin timbangin ang nararamdaman ko at kung ano ang sinasabi ng isip ko. Pero wala na akong ibang maisip kundi ito. Mahal kita, mahal na mahal kita pero natatakot na ako na babalik lang din tayo sa dati. Na kahit ilang beses nating subukan maging maayos ulit, ganoon pa rin ang kahihinatnan. Mapapagod at magsasawa lang tayo sa isa’t isa.” Dahan dahang pinupunasan ni Jihoon ang mga luha ni Soonyoung kahit na siya mismo ay lumalabo na ang paningin dahil sa sariling mga luha.

“Ayokong tumagal tayo sa ganoong sitwasyon, dahil kung maghihiwalay lang din tayo sana ay sa maayos na paraan at desisyon nating dalawa, hindi sa dahil nagkakasakitan na tayo masyado. Mahalaga ka sakin, Soonyoung. Mayroong mga pagkakataong nalulungkot tayo, pero mas gusto kong alalahanin ang mga masasayang sandal na kasama kita.”

_♫Pwede bang kalimutan mong may dulo?_

_Handa ako sa walang hanggan_

_Pangako mo walang hanggan_

_Akala ko, walang hanggan_

_Pero eto tayo sa dulo♫_

Mahigpit ang hawak nila sa isa’t isa habang patuloy ang pagluha.

“Ang sakit, Ji. Ang sakit sobra. Kasi nakatatak na sa puso at isip ko na tayo hanggang sa huli. Nangako ako sa sarili ko at sayo na sasamahan kita hanggang sa dulo. Pero hindi ko akalain na eto.....eto yung gusto mong katapusan. Na dito tayo magwawakas.”

“Soonyoung mahal kita.”

“Pero hindi 'yon sapat, hindi ba? Hindi magiging sapat na mahal kita."

Walang naging ibang sagot si Jihoon kundi ang patuloy na pagtulo ng luha dahil alam niyang tama si Soonyoung. _Patawarin mo ako mahal kung natatakot ako. Kung ito na ‘yung wakas para saatin._

“Masakit,” patuloy ni Soonyoung “pero kailangan kong tanggapin at respetuhin ang desisyon mo. Siguro itong bakasyon na ‘to ay hiningi ko sayo hindi lang para iparamdam sayo kung gaano kita kamahal, kundi na rin para ihanda ang sarili ko sa nalalapit na wakas. Na kahit sumubok ako, eto pa rin ang kahihinatan.”

“Soonyoung, patawad.”

_♫Kung ika’y mawawala sa aking piling_

_Dinggin mo ang aking bilin_

_Lingon ka lang paminsan-minsan_

_Dito lang ako, ‘di ako lilisan_

_Sa ating dulo, ‘di ako lilisan♫_

Kasabay ng paglubog ng araw ay ang paglaho ng munting pag-asang pinaghahawakan ni Soonyoung. Na kahit mayroong bukas, hindi na ito tulad ng dati na nakapag bibigay ng pag-asa dahil ngayon, tuluyan nang mawawala sakanya si Jihoon.

Sa huling araw nila sa Batanes ay ang pagbalik nila sa Maynila. Pareho silang tahimik sa byahe, takot na magsalita at makasakit muli.

“Ji, sa bahay niyo kita ihahatid o gusto mong sa studio nalang?”

“Sa bahay nalang.” Tumango si Soonyoung at nag-iisip ng pwedeng pag-usapan para hindi awkward ngunit wala siyang ibang masabi.

“Soonyoung,” gulat na nilingon ni Soonyoung si Jihoon na diretso lamang na nakatingin sa daan. “salamat sa bakasyon. Salamat sa pagbibigay saatin ng oras at panahon, kahit sa huling pagkakataon man lang.”

“Walang anuman. Katulad mo, gusto ko rin na maayos tayong maghihiwalay. Pero kahit wala na tayo, gusto kong malaman mo na nandito pa rin ako bilang kaibigan mo. Doon naman tayo nag-umpisa, kaya sana huwag ka mag aatubiling lumapit kapag may problema ka.”

“Salamat.” Tipid na sagot ni Jihoon.

“Pero huwag agad agad ah, kailangan pa natin maka-move on ng maayos.” Natawa sila pareho sa sinabi ni Soonyoung. _Tama ‘yan Ji, mas bagay sayo ang nakangiti. At kung ang pagpapalaya sa relasyon natin ay magdudulot sayo ng kapanatagan ng loob, lugod kong ibibigay iyon._

_♫Akala ko walang hanggan_

_Pero eto tayo sa dulo♫_

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note ni Otor:** Paumanhin kung mayroon mang mga inaccuracies sa ibang parte ng istorya.  
> C, salamat sa prompt na 'to. Natuwa akong nagsulat at sana nag-enjoy rin kayong nagbasa. Maraming salamat!  
> May hinanda akong Spotify playlist na maaari ninyong pakinggan habang nagbabasa o kung 'di naman ay pwede rin siyang pakinggan kung gusto niyo lang masaktan :D  
> (1) [open.spotify.com/playlist/4rNO0r1NPqQx7DtzVPldqW](open.spotify.com/playlist/4rNO0r1NPqQx7DtzVPldqW)  
> (2) [open.spotify.com/playlist/1oMU8JlHVSnUVmtaMkYxl8](open.spotify.com/playlist/1oMU8JlHVSnUVmtaMkYxl8)  
>  **pahimakas - last farewell**


End file.
